


The Things You Miss

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chirrut and Baze are good for Obi-Wan, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Established Relationship, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 3,Character A is Turned into a Cat/Dog.“I thought I made my thoughts on being involved in Alderaanian political functions quite clear. I cannot afford exposure.”“So the perfect function for you to attend is one whereeveryoneis in a mask!”





	The Things You Miss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/gifts).



* * *

“What.” Obi-Wan stared at the mask nestled in the box. 

“The Organa’s are throwing a _masquerade_.” Chirrut said, clapping.

“I thought I made my thoughts on being involved in Alderaanian political functions quite clear. I cannot afford exposure.” 

“So the perfect function for you to attend is one where _everyone_ is in a mask!”

Obi-Wan picked the mask up, a well-crafted orange and white feline shape, face flaring out and ears swooping back into fine points. “It’s safer not to go at all.” 

Baze spoke up for the first time. “But you want to.” 

“I do not.” Obi-Wan traced the slope of the mask’s nose. “I was on the Jedi Council. I have attended countless state dinners. I have always hated the politics of these sorts of affairs.” 

“Different from hating the affairs.” Chirrut slid into the chair across from Obi-Wan, and a foot started to trace its way up Obi-Wan’s calf. 

Obi-Wan felt some heat on his cheeks. Honestly. He hoped he’d stop reacting like a giddy teenageer around these two eventually. 

Chirrut continued, “I can’t imagine there were many state functions on Tatooine.” 

“No. Though there was a family of lizards nearby that threw a lovely dinner party from time to time.” 

Baze snorted. Obi-Wan’s mouth turned up. It was nice to have someone around who appreciated Obi-Wan’s worst jokes. 

Obi-Wan sighed, setting down the mask. “I should be responsible.” 

“There are ways to be responsible and still enjoy life.” Chirrut stood up again, circling the table, and dropped down, straddling Obi-Wan’s lap. “You deny yourself too many things. You had such a hard time accepting me. And I’m not so bad, am I?” Chirrut nuzzled Obi-Wan’s neck, making Obi-Wan laugh at the sensation. 

“You’re both a delight.” Obi-Wan pulled back to kiss Chirrut properly. “But I can’t see it being worth the risk. Don’t worry, I’m well accustomed to isolation. I won’t be too heartbroken over it.”

Obi-Wan was not expecting Chirrut’s exclamation of, “Ha! Isolation!” He was also not expecting that to be followed by Baze grumbling and walking over to Chirrut, sliding a handful of credits into his pocket. 

“I was betting on it being self-flagellation,” Baze explained. 

Obi-Wan considered being indignant, but settled into resigned. “Usually such a safe bet.” 

Baze chuckled and kissed Obi-Wan himself. “You mope every time you don’t go to one of these.”

“I do not.”

“You do. Go. We’ll handle safety concerns.” 

“You are allowed to have some fun from time to time. Cut a mysterious figure, eat delicious canapés, do some dancing. Besides,” Chirrut said, sliding forward on Obi-Wan’s lap, wrapping his hands around the tops of Obi-Wan’s robe. “Baze _hates_ these things and I get lonely.” 

“Well,” Obi-Wan leaned forward, his lips nearly brushing Chirrut’s. Then, with a wink, he grabbed the cat face and donned it, sliding the mask into place between them. “We can’t have that, now can we.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in doing the challenge? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
